Race to the target
by Perfectly Normal Duo
Summary: Gentleman. A civilized, educated, sensitive, or well-mannered man. That was anything but Chung Seiker. Eve's image of Chung would always be the same; arrogant, rude and cocky. But could Chung change that without getting his face planted to the ground? It was time for the super hot assassin to woo the ice queen. After all, the games had just begun. Photo cover by PIKA.


**A/N - Hello! It's Dia. owo/**

**After months of nagging from Daf, I finally posted a story. (Oh god, I'm sorry Daf. This took way too long. D: )**

**I actually started this story because my fetish of the Ice burner costume, Royal maid and Royal servant. (It just looks too badass on Chung.)**

******This a two-shot story for the story trade between Daf and I. This is also my first fan fiction so reviews are criticisms are welcome! **

**I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

**Cover picture by PIKA. ( Don't own Elsword or the picture, please don't sue me. XD)**

**Classes -**

**Eve - Code Nemesis**

**Chung Seiker - Deadly Chaser**

Unforgivable.

It was the first word I thought when I saw my target lying on the red velvet carpet with a bullet wound on his head. A perfect shot in between the eyes. The blood that was pouring continuously down the back of his head only reminded me that the target was dead and my spears were still clean.

-Click-

I turned around to the sound of a pistol loaded up and positioned my mini spears that were connected to my drones, to launch at his face. His royal blue eyes stared back at me in amusement as he stared at the fallen target, my spears, then finally at me again.

"Hey, no need to get offended. You were just too slow." He smirked as he placed his silver shooters back into his pocket.

"You killed my target." I said as I glared at him, my spears still aimed at his face.

"Well I couldn't see your name on it." He said in a matter of fact way.

I was astonished. How immature could he be? It already had been the sixth target that he killed this month, all that I surveillance. Before executing this mission, I made sure to appoint a target that was a minimum of 100 kilometers where Seiker was last sighted. I sighed.

"Chung Seiker, I request you to cease assassinating targets that I mark. If not then I will make sure you will never pick up that gun again. " I said as I activated my drones for combat.

"Oh? So you remembered my name this time?" He said as he raised his eyebrow at me.

I blinked. What was he talking about? Could he be still upset about when I failed to remember his name? I was advised that names were unnecessary. The only thing that mattered was to kill the target and not get captured.

"I apologise if I've upset you."

He looked at me in surprised then opened his mouth to speak. At that exact timing, the sirens started to rung. It was time to leave.

Chung looked back at me before he ran towards the window and jumped out of it. "Adieu."

I cursed. _That imbecile_! I heard shouts outside the window; now I couldn't use it to escape. I summoned a transparent monitor with my metallic drones, to confirm the nearest exit. There was approximately five minutes and thirty-five seconds to escape without being caught.

"The stair case to the right of the hall, leads to a window in the back." I muttered as I minimized the screen.

I took a last look at the corpse in the room before I glided out the door, towards the hall. The stair case was just ahead around the corner. I estimated that I would arrive there in approximately three-point-two seconds. That was when I heard a rush of footsteps. Eight men in black appeared, it was the target's personal body guards.

"An Intruder! Kill her immediately"

I prepared my drones for combat as they started to surround me. I was close to the exit, just a few more steps then I would be able to escape. There was silence as we waited for whom to make the first move. One of them charged towards me. I quickly pulled out a Nasod rocket launcher, it exploded when it came in contact with the charging man. He was flung to the back of the hall along with two other body guards who he collided from the impact. I took out a Nasod whip, which reached to the end of the hall, it exploded against the guards. The impact from the explosion disconnected their limbs from their bodies and the walls in the hall were painted crimson red. Another took the opportunity to throw several razor knives towards me as I turned around. On reflex, I activated a shield which summoned numerous space fragments, they revolved around me to stop the knives. He realized that the knives did not harm me and slowly retreated backwards. Taking this chance, I charged towards him and slammed my drones across his head.

-Sling-

The mini spears which were connected to my drones stabbed him in the forehead and went through completely. He collapsed, dead, as I pulled my drones out. I felt the presence of three other guards behind me.

"I have to finish this immediately before more arrive." I thought as I calculated my next move.

I turned around to face the three attackers and whipped out my machine gun and launched them in the air. Just before they fell to the ground, I released a small amount of fine metal fragments from my body, which pierced through them. I hastily scanned the area for more enemies before I deactivated my drones to avoid overheat in the system. I walked past the dead bodies and towards the exit, blood splatted on my heels with every step I took. Perhaps it was the rush to escape from the mansion that made me lower my guard down for a second. The eighth attacker, who had hid in the shadows when I was busy with the rest, shot me with a laser before he charged at me with a sword. Taken by surprise, I tried to glide upwards to avoid the impact but I was too slow. He was only a few centimeters away from me when I summoned my drones. He slashed his sword across my body, the wound was shallow but it paralyzed me. I looked up to see the sword above my head for the finishing blow.

-Bam-

There was a sound of an empty bullet carton and the swordsmen stared at me which a bullet wound on his head, right between the eyes. He slowly staggered towards me.

-Bam! Bam!-

Two more bullet shots took out his eyes then he finally fell down, dead. I looked down at the corpse of the fallen swordsmen, blood poured out of his two eyes- it was as if he was crying out tears of blood. I looked up to see familiar cerulean blue eyes staring back at me, his gun still raised and his breath was uneven.

"You're too slow."

I scowled. It was none of his business. "I never asked for your help."

He scoffed and tucked his gun back in his coat. He walked past me, towards the stair case and turned to face towards me with a mischievous grin.

"Ladies first?"

I was offended. First he stole my targets, mocked my skills then acted like an arrogant gentlemen? I was displeased by his manners. I looked away with a huff before I strutted past him, by pure coincidence I stepped on his foot on the very tip of my heel.

"Shit!" shouted Chung as he hopped continuously on one foot.

I turned around to face him. A smirked on my face from feeling satisfied.

"I apologize deeply." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That was on purpose wasn't it, mistress?" muttered Chung under his breath.

-Slap-

"Fool! Do not call me that!"

There was now a red imprint of my hand print of Chung's face. Despite the additional injury, Chung seemed amused by my sudden outburst. The sirens started to rang to announce the second wave defense. It was defiantly time to leave.

"It's time to go my mistress. Try to _speed _up a little."

I ignored the imbecile until we reached the staircase. At the end of it, there was a window which led to the backyard. As I expected, the window was unlocked. Before I could lift up the window ledge, Chung walked over and lifted it up gracefully before he turned to me.

"Mistress?" He said as he offered a hand.

"No thank you, Chung Seiker. I do not require assistance to jump out of a window." I said before I took a step out of window and glided down towards the flower patch.

"独角兽是彩虹!" shouted the blond prince as he jumped after me.

"A sign of mental retardation." I thought as I resisted the urge to slap his moronic expression.

"Seiker-." I began.

-Boom!-

The building behind us exploded before I could continue my sentence. The impact from the explosion lifted me off my feet as I struggled to stand. A tree knocked me over before I would guard myself from crash. Several smaller explosions filled the night. Then there was silence.

Carefully and slowly, I climbed underneath the tree. Before looking around the area, I decided to check my injuries from the explosion. The results were not favorable. The lower part of the branches scratched the edge of my forehead. My arm, however, was not so successful. I tried to lift my left arm only to find myself in pain. It was crushed from the immense weight of the tree. I sighed. My arm wasn't the only part severely damaged. Even without looking at my calf I could tell that the skin was angry red with bits of peeled skin from a piece of burnt wood. My arm and calf needed immediate treatment before the condition worsens. I kicked the burnt wood away with my right leg then turned around to look at the area.

Parts of the mansion were engulfed in fire while what was left had slowly crumbled away. The windows that had once been a beautiful part of the mansion were now shattered in places. There were several shouts in the background for medical assistance. Clutching my arm, I slowly limped away from the mansion to avoid further combat. Then I realized something.

Chung Seiker.

I looked around for the familiar sight of blond hair. Nothing. I felt my blood run cold I wondered where he disappeared to but I stopped myself. He was an assassin, if he failed to survive something as small as an explosion then he was not fit to be one. I pushed the thought of him dead as I continued to limp away from the building. The flames from the building continued to lick away the rest of the mansion.

"Mission failed, target stolen."

The sharp sound of heels against the hard marble could be heard as the silver assassin walked down the hall. Carefully, she opened the door where her next target would be. The smell of blood reached her nose as she stepped into the room. There, on the seat was her target, dead. He had a bullet wound shot between his eyes. A perfect shot. She barley contained her anger as she walked over to the corpse. The assassin noticed an envelope on the corpse lap. Blood had soaked the edge of the envelope, it was still fresh. _To Mistress Eve_ was written on the front with cursive writing. With a neat swipe of her drones the outer paper layer split into two, to reveal the message inside.

The content almost made her rip the letter in shreds.

_Bonjour Mistress~_

_It seems that you were too slow again._

_Game over._

_I must say, my services aren't for free. _

_My pistols feel empty with the missing cartons._

_Let's play a game!  
Next round at Feita. _

_Adieus~_

_Chung Seiker._

"That bastard."

The games had only just begun.

**A/N- Next shot should be up around a few weeks to a month, hopefully.**

**独角兽是彩虹! - Unicorns are a rainbow!  
**

**I thank Daf for that idea. XD**

**Reviews and criticisms are welcome! owo/**


End file.
